The Cat Just Couldn't Stay Away
by EdyFerrone
Summary: This is how a talk about Sectionals can turn into a threesome (Dalton!Kuntbastian)


**Ship**: Hunter / Kurt / Sebastian {Kuntbastian};

**Author**: EdyFerrone/strifylover.

**Rating**: NC-17.

**Summary: **This how a talk about upcoming Sectionals can turn into a threesome (Dalton!Kuntbastian).

**Warning**: threesome, slight dub-con at the beginning, bareback, spirtroasting, semi-public sex.

**Beta:** Amanda908565.

**A/N:** Hello everybody! It's like 10 am here but I'm updating before I get to work :P.

This a Kuntbastian shot my friend and I wrote when Hunter first appeared on Glee. It's a Dalton AU and it's basically to enjoy some Kuntbastian smut, so don't expect it to be too much more than that! Hope you like it! - xoxo

* * *

He follows the long white tail across the entire corridor of Dalton. He feels like an idiot to do so, but the truth is that he has always had a crush on cats and when he has seen them crossing the threshold of that private school – can he even stay here though? - Kurt has lost his head - in a rational manner, of course – he is crazy about this cat; He wants to pat him, cuddle him and hold him on his lap, but it's almost impossible because Hunter is always next to the creature and has a bad temper, he's not really friendly.

So as soon as he has seen him wandering around the corridors, all alone, he's realized he doesn't want to miss this occasion: with the tail lifted to keep the balance on all four legs, it's making him wander all Dalton at a rapid but cautious pace; he would never wanted a noise to make the cat run until he would reach the thighs of his owner, which represents the area Kurt can't possibly reach to pat him.

He sees him turn into a family room, but doesn't pay much attention to which one it is: he doesn't care, all he wants is to pass his hand through the soft fur.

He turns quickly and immediately lowers when, with a few seconds delay, he recognizes Hunter's hateful evil voice. Luckily for him, he seems be talking to someone, and even though he can only see his back, Kurt has obviously recognized Sebastian because, after all, only Sebastian could be so lanky.

He gets on his knees in the Warblers' practice room, thanking God for that Sebastian is covering Hunter's sight, and he starts to crawl again, following the little white pad, which is moving deftly between chairs and sofas, which luckily act as shields to Kurt.

"You can forget it. I won't let you sing a One Direction song, Sebastian. Last year you lost Regionals because you sang a terrible song." Hunter notices and Kurt doesn't want to eavesdrop, seriously, but he is in this room and it is inevitable that he listens to what they said.

The cat turns to him for the first time and, just when Kurt thinks it's going to run away, making his ridiculous path on all his knees useless, the wad of white lays on the polished floor of the room, watching him carefully. Kurt prays to Lady GaGa that he doesn't mewl: Hunter is hyper-possessive with that damn cat and if he hears it, he'll remember he has left him weirdly free.

"Really? What sort of leader are you? It was a song by The Wanted, while you're suggesting Whistle." Sebastian replies, "Not that I think that you have the sufficient intelligence to understand the double meaning behind the song."

"Smythe, Smythe, you always think gay means smarter, don't you?" Hunter replies ironically and Kurt winces as he moves slowly towards the cat, "I fully understand the double meaning and I am an attractive guy. If the judges are women, they'll be more than happy with my offer."

Kurt winces again because, straight or gay, the room is serious about the home of obscene talks with these two jerks, especially if no one else is there and they don't know Kurt's listening.

Sebastian completely ignores the first sentence and goes straight to Hunter's second statement .

"And that's the beauty of having gay guys on the team, right?" He says, approaching the new captain of the Warblers. "If the judges are guys, I'd deal with it, right?" He continues, sounding mischievous, since he's evidently starting to like the situation.

Kurt winces again, continuing to crawl, because, by now, he has almost reached the goal; he doesn't particularly like Sebastian speaking in general, let alone how much disgust it provokes him having to listen to a discussion full of innuendos, nasty songs and seductions of the jury between him and Hunter.

"What if they're not gay?" Hunter asks with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Smythe with superiority. "As always, you're not smart enough to consider all hypotheses. It's the main reason why your plans turn out to be disastrous."

"Come on, talk. Enlighten me with your wisdom, God come down to Earth, to help us birdies win Sectionals." Sebastian says, crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to show the obvious impatience that is slowly building up.

Kurt shifts forward quickly, mentally cheering hismelf when his fingers reach the white fur. He smirks and begins to stroke him and pursing his lips at the sweet sight.

"You're superfluous." Hunter replies simply, leaning against the backside of the couch. "We can easily win with you swaying in the background. Your voice can be limited to harmonizing."

"Of course. We can't all be Hunter Clarington, right? You just know how to do anything perfectly." Sebastian smirks again, uncrossing his arms from his just and laughing spontaneously.

Kurt rolls his eyes but as soon as the cat lifts from the pavement to move forward, he starts following him again until he can reach him. He fails though and hears Mr. Puss mewling. Luckily it's not loud enough for the boys to hear him.

"If I weren't able to do anything, how could I become a leader in here in so little time?" Hunter asks, wrinkling his lips ironically. "If I did this, you have no idea about the things I could do, do you?"

"Then it's just luck that you fall from the sky to save the Warblers, even though we were so much better without you. You just wore us out with your rude ways." Sebastian says, looking annoyed.

Mr. Puss mewls again and Kurt shushes softly, trying to make him hush not to get some unrequited attention.

Hunter looks around suspiciously, but he isn't sure he heard the sound. For a moment, he wonders about where his kitten has gone, because he's missing him already.

"Well, I fell from the sky to help you anyway." He repeats ironically, forcing his gaze on Sebastian. "As I see things now, the only thing you should do is to be bending at my will."

"Make me." Sebastian says, stepping closer to him. The nasty sound of his voice is clearly perceptible to Hunter's ears. "I'm right here if you want to try." Sebastian murmurs, pronouncing the last words in a whisper, as if only Hunter has to hear them.

Hunter looks down at his lips, suddenly closer than before, but then his eyes go back up, just in time to see Kurt standing up with a white pet into his hands to try and sneak away unnoticed.

"Kurt …" Hunter scolds him immediately, looking at him over Sebastian's body.

Sebastian turns to him, rolling his eyes to the ceiling and letting his arms fall at the sides of his body, an annoyed expression over his features.

"And you say I am the undisciplined one …" He whispers, "Good afternoon, gay face. You always have splendid timing." It almost sounds like he's scolding him and actually, Sebastian is: no one should interrupt him while the situation is getting hot.

Kurt carefully shifts his hand through the soft fur of Mr. Puss, biting his lower lip hesitantly.

"You are, Smythe." Hunter says, pointing at Sebastian and then nodding to Kurt. "But you're being wild too, Hummel. You had no right to take my cat." He says but then arches his eyebrows when he notices than his cat is rolling adorably into Kurt's hands. Hunter feels a little disappointed at the show. He thought Mr. Puss loved his arms only.

"What are you doing here, gay face?" Sebastian asks. "You shouldn't have it in your arms." He scolds him, sighing annoyed by Kurt's presence.

"He likes it though." Kurt complains, as Mr. Puss purrs in his arms. "And … I really didn't want to eavesdrop, but he was sort of here and I hmm …"

"He _doesn't_ like it." Hunter corrects immediately, wincing at the words. "Mr. Puss only likes me." He complains, looking down at the cat that is simply enjoying Kurt's hand patting him.

"Still, you shouldn't be here." Sebastian says again, trying to add an excuse that can sound realistic, "this room is private except for reunions and you shouldn't walk in just to follow some stupid cat."

"It's not a stupid cat." Hunter answers, throwing daggers through his eyes. "You're both over speaking. Kurt, let him go." He tells him, totally unkind. It sounds more like an order.

Kurt wrinkles his lips and hold Mr. Puss closer and tighter into his arms.

"But … he loves it and … I don't want to let him go. I've crawled around every hall and room to get him, it was humiliating …" He murmurs, lowering his head, like a baby being scolded.

"Did you crawl?" Sebastian asks, turning to Kurt, after he has looked at Hunter briefly. "Why haven't I seen this?" He continues, almost laughing. He lets the laugh die in his throat though. He wouldn't want Hunter to rebuke him too, not in front of Kurt.

"C'mon, gay face." Sebastian says, getting closer. "Give him the fucking cat back, and then maybe I'm going to punish you for being such a revolutionary cute boy." He adds when he's just in front of him, lifting a hand to brush him under his chin with the tips of his fingers.

Kurt forces a smile but he keeps the cat in his arms with no intention of letting it go.

"I'm not doing that. I like him and he likes me. I've always wanted a cat, but I couldn't keep him home. I guess this is a blessing." He answers, lifting his chin proudly so that it pulls out of Sebastian's hold. "You won't buy me with your nasty proposes, stop."

"Let him go. Otherwise I might have to hurt you …" Sebastian says, "I won't stand Hunter complaining about this for long …" He adds and then he is walking around Kurt predatorily until he is behind him. He puts his hands over Kurt's shoulders to push him forward slowly.

"It looks like some creepy ceremony …" Kurt murmurs hesitating but he steps forward like Sebastian is pushing him to.

He leans his arms to hand the cat to his owner, hesitantly, as Mr. Puss is mewling at the unpleasant sensation of being held under his paws.

Hunter lifts his eyebrows but he smiles smugly, imitating his gesture and taking the cat that belongs to him, holding him to his chest.

"I hope you realize this was totally rude of you. I thought we all had rules for what concerns my cat." Hunter pats Mr. Puss's head and looks down at him happily.

Sebastian stares at the way Hunter's hands run through the fur. He nods at the words, starting to feeling awkwardly turned on at his authority. Kurt needs to understand how unquestionable this is.

"It's a cat." Kurt complains. "Aren't you … overreacting?" He asks hesitantly, staring at Hunter lifts his eyebrows in surprise.

"You're talking too much." He states, looking over his shoulder to gaze at Sebastian.

"Enough, Hummel." Sebastian cuts it. "This cat thing is becoming ridiculous, and you are ridiculous. You sound like a brat."

Kurt turns to him with a grimace on his face.

"That's sad, _look at you_! You do whatever Hunter tells you to!" He says, pointing at him behind his back and turning his head slightly so that he can see him. "I was expecting _anything_ but you to submit to the new guy! I thought you had a dignity."

"You talk about dignity …" Sebastian murmurs, crossing his eyes to his chest. "You were crawling to get a cat? Congrats." He says, wearing his usual smug smile.

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks back at Hunter.

"Please, since Sebastian is clearly your trained dog – which makes you a creepy owner of two creepy pets – would you tell him to back off and stop breathing so that he dies and makes us all happier?" He asks, putting his hands on his hips.

"Would you really want me to die, babe?" Sebastian asks, stepping closer and sounding strangely ironical. "What would you do without me?"

"I'd live better," Kurt answers immediately, turning his torso so that he can see him better. Then he moves his neck to gaze back at Hunter, a lifted eyebrow over his eyes, "and this situation … is getting terribly awkward …" He whispers suddenly when he realizes he's practically almost stuck between them.

"Why would it be awkward, Kurt?" Sebastian asks, stepping towards him and looking at Hunter for a moment. "You just shouldn't wonder about it too much. You just didn't have to take his cat and now you need someone to go a little … strict on you …" He says, his sudden blown eyes looking mischievously at Hunter.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks, tightening his shoulders doubtfully and looking at Sebastian so intensely that he doesn't even notice Hunter getting closer.

"Hunter … how about we teach him some respect?" Sebastian asks, completely ignoring Kurt's question. "I might need to be educated too, so I could take advantage …" He says nastily, looking straight into his captain's eyes.

"You can bet on that." Hunter answers and he takes another step so that he is now behind Kurt's turned torso, hands on his hips, making him startle. "I'm sure you need it even more than Hummel, Sebastian."

"You think so?" Sebastian asks, stopping only when he is in front of Kurt and Kurt is startled from the way Smythe's hands brush beside Hunter's. "Maybe you're right …" He nods smirking and staring at the way their hands are almost intertwining on Kurt's hips.

Kurt stiffens under the touch, looking down at their hands, staring at the way they're touching his body. It seems so wrong and inappropriate …

"_I __am totally_ right, Smythe." Hunter snaps, tightening his fingers around Kurt's hipbone. "I'm always right, especially while I'm talking to such an idiot like you." He pushes his hips slightly forward, brushing over Kurt's ass and making him gasp.

"I agree …" Sebastian feels Kurt's body shift forward to avoid the contact with Hunter. That makes him realize that Hunter and he have practically sandwiched Kurt so tightly he can't move back or forward without colliding with them.

So he lets his fingers tighten around Kurt's waist, brushing hungrily over Hunter's fingers once again. Kurt tries to shift aside but it doesn't work. The hold on his hips is so tight he can't move. He murmurs something incoherent before he can pronounce something that actually makes sense.

"Hunter …" He whispers, already knowing that Sebastian isn't going to give him any explanations, since he is the less reasonable between them. And then, surprisingly, it's Sebastian that answers his silent question.

"Babe, you can talk to me if you have any doubts. There's no need to ask Hunter about it …" He says ironically, like he can read into Kurt's mind, and then looks back at the captain like he wants him to confirm while Kurt tries to fight them weakly. "Don't you want to stay here, with us? Don't you like us?"

Hunter makes his hands wander lower, pressing his palms over the front of Kurt's tempting thighs and pressing him closer, holding him to whispers into his right ear.

"He wants to, Smythe." He murmurs, looking into Sebastian's eyes as his lips brush over the frame of Kurt's ear. "He wants us to teach him how to be a good boy …"

"You got it." Sebastian whispers, leaning his neck until he is brushing Hunter's lips with his own, over Kurt's ear.

Kurt can feel their breaths melting on the sensible skin of his ear, making him gasp until he's leaning his back against Hunter's chest, blushing because maybe he's just reading too much into it and things aren't as sexual as they seem to be.

When he notices that Kurt's back has leant over, Sebastian grabs his uniform tie, playing with the knot for a few seconds before he starts undoing it, looking right into Kurt's eyes with his green irises completely blown with something Kurt can't really mask. He undoes it slowly until Kurt's tie ends up on the floor.

"Sebastian …?" Kurt asks hesitantly, feeling Hunter's hand shifting over his thigh, up and down, low and sexy. He startles when Hunter's mouth presses on his neck, tracing a hot line of barely brushing kisses along his skin and making him almost close his eyes in pleasure with the way his warm breath is drawing lines over his column.

Sebastian proceeds to reach for the buttons of his blazer. He undoes them fast, pulling the material apart as he starts unbuttoning Kurt's thin white shirt too, biting his lower lip as he hears Hunter smacking Kurt's pale skin with his mouth.

"Guys ..." Kurt murmurs, pushing his body back from Sebastian's. It's not working though as he's now practically pressing against Hunter and he can feel the firm hot line of his growing erection against his ass. He swallows at the wet tempting kisses the captain is still pressing on his skin, making it hard for Kurt to stay focused.

As soon as he finally manages to separate the limbs of Kurt's shirt, Sebastian leans over his chest, closing his mouth over his nipple. He sucks it and licks it, moaning when the fresh taste of _just Kurt_ explodes over his tongue. It's new, delicious and tastes like innocence.

"Bas …" Kurt nicknames him, trying to convince him to let this go, but Hunter's mouth moves to his earlobe, sucking it gently. When Hunter pushes his hips forward again, Kurt can feel his hard dick throb against his own body and he instinctively tightens his legs to fight his own arching cock.

Sebastian wanders over his chest, torturing his nipples and enjoying this new side of Kurt for the first time; he eventually pulls off only to whisper a soft "Shhh …" to Kurt, trying to shut him so that they can go back to what they were doing.

Hunter's hand tightens around Kurt's hip and Kurt is being pulled closely again; he can feel Hunter's dick quiver against his ass before his hand is suddenly up, fingers wrapped around Kurt's neck. Kurt tries to keep the moan pressed into the channel of his throat, but he can't – also because, when Sebastian shifts from one nipple to the other, Kurt can feel the fresh air of the room wander over his now wet skin and it's just _too much_ of a thing not to moan.

Sebastian doesn't stop though. He just wanders lower, letting his tongue trail over the lines of Kurt's abs. He wouldn't have thought Kurt had such a lovely cute body. It makes him shiver both in anticipation and surprise while he studies it with tongue, mouth and eyes.

Kurt startles when Hunter's right hand shifts from his hips to cup around his dick arching into the uniform pants, while the other is still pressed around his neck and his tongue his tracing over his jaw.

"Look, Smythe," Hunter murmurs, lifting his eyes to Sebastian as he keeps on palming Kurt's cock on the material of his pants, "his dick is totally interested …"

Sebastian murmurs something confused like he wants Hunter to understand he already noticed. His mouth goes down along Kurt's body until Sebastian falls with his knees on the floor and starts pressing his mouth over the clothed erection pressed between Hunter's fingers.

Kurt startles again and before he can help it, he's pushing his hips towards Sebastian's mouth and pressing into Hunter's touch. He groans in frustration and tilts his head back, giving Hunter more space to work on his neck as Hunter starts leaving purple marks over his pale skin.

Sebastian moves Hunter's hand away just slightly, just a few inches so that he can start unbuttoning the pants of Kurt's uniform. He pulls the pants down until he can lean in to press soft kisses over the firm line of Kurt's dick still covered in tight brief. It looks hung and throbbing, just like Sebastian wants it, so perfect for his mouth.

Kurt would want to keep himself from doing anything as he feels the pressure of Sebastian's mouth on himself, but he can't help it. His hips jerk and he pushes first back against Hunter's body and then against Sebastian's mouth. Hunter leans his fingers to press them on the waistbands of his pants and slowly starts shoving them off along Kurt's gorgeous legs.

Sebastian looks up lustfully for a few moments, both at Hunter and Kurt's faces from there, while he shifts to grab the waistband of Kurt's briefs between his teeth. He pulls it down slowly, looking down to gaze at every single inch of Kurt's arching cock as he uncovers it. He leaves the material hanging there, blocked under his balls, so that Kurt's ass is still covered. He kisses the head and then goes down with the tip of his tongue, running it along Kurt's length, rolling his eyes back for a moment when Kurt moans dirty and low.

Hunter's hand goes down slowly, grabbing the base of Kurt's erecting and then going down to brush over his balls. Kurt has no idea when this happened, but he's pushing his hips towards Sebastian and then looking down to stare at the way Sebastian's mouth is teasing the head of his dick, making him groan, swallow and bite his lower lip.

Sebastian pulls Kurt's dark briefs down even more, leaving his crotch completely bare and then wrapping his fingers around his dick. He starts pumping it in time with the licks, and then pulls apart for a moment just to whisper, "You like that, don't you?" He is _dying_ to hear Kurt's voice, how it sounds when he's so lost in pleasure, "You like the way my mouth works on you …"

"Yeah, Kurt …" Hunter whispers, pressing his fingers on Kurt's neck and jaw to make him turn towards him, "Don't you like it?" He repeats, squeezing Kurt's balls and kissing him under his jaw, "Why don't you tell Sebastian how much you like it …"

Kurt bites his lip harder, trying to keep any comments from coming out of his mouth.

"C'mon …" Sebastian says, licking a stripe along his thigh, "Tell me you like this, I know you do." He whispers, trying to get an answer from him.

Kurt just jerks his hips back though, trying to deepen the contact. Hunter grabs his waist firmly with his left hand and makes the right one run up on his torso until he is squeezing Kurt's nipple into his fingers, making him moan and cry out in pleasure.

Kurt is starting to feel so turned on and needy for something _more_, even though he wouldn't want to.

"Tell me about it, Hummel, tell me how much you enjoy having both of us like this, hard for you and willing to make you come like the undisciplined little bitch you are …" Sebastian stops licking at his dick for a moment and barely resists the urge to take him into his mouth already. "C'mon, babe, I know you love this …" He murmurs, sounding hot and tempting.

"Hmmm …" Kurt purrs, feeling Hunter's hand shift from his hip to his back. He can hear the sound of his zip coming down, so he instinctively pushes his hips back towards him, even if he is looking down at Sebastian. "I don't think we should do this, I-I j- …" He stutters senselessly, even though he knows that the way is pretending that he doesn't like this is just ridiculous. He's starting to feel his lower stomach warming up inside and he just needs for Sebastian to take him into his mouth.

While Hunter is undressing behind his back.

What did Kurt do to deserve this?

Sebastian stares at Hunter's body as he slowly strips. He can see much because Kurt's standing right between them, but he can't bring himself to complain about it. Kurt is such a good vision himself like this: pants down his thighs, blazer and shirt open to show his pale defined chest …

"Why shouldn't we?" Sebastian asks hoarsely, but before Kurt can answer, he sinks his mouth on him, thin lips wrapping around his dick and sucking eagerly, so fast that Kurt wasn't ready for it.

He would want to snap back and reply, but … how can he while Sebastian he's being so good at this? Just so good at taking his dick into his mouth like this?

"Because he's afraid he's going to want this everyday if he tries it …" Hunter answers for Kurt, kissing his shoulder and finally leaving his waist to grab his briefs and pull them down on the back too, so that Kurt's ass is now naked and round and _perfect_ for his eyes to see.

"What about the not even remotely bicurios speech?" Kurt asks, his voice shaking, but Sebastian's mouth shuts him again as it starts working back on his dick.

"Shhh …" Hunter hushes him, pressing his finger on Kurt's lips.

Kurt hesitates for a moment.

Hunter's skin feels perfectly warm an amazing against his lips and what is going into his mind it's just something Kurt wouldn't usually do. But he's hot now, he's rock hard in his pants with a gorgeous boy like Sebastian sucking his dick and a hot ex-military student pressing his perfect body against his ass, so Kurt's hormones made him forget about what he would and wouldn't do.

That is how he finds himself wrapping his lips around Hunter's finger. He closes his eyes for a moment, just moaning when Sebastian sucks him harder, and then he's starting to do the same over Hunter's finger, following Sebastian's tempo both with his hips as he thrusts to meet him and with his mouth around Hunter's skin.

Sebastian stays still, allowing to Kurt to fuck his mouth while he moves his hands to squeeze and stroke Kurt's balls, just like Hunter was doing before. Kurt's body is practically going on fire right now and he doesn't even care.

Sebastian alternates the touches to brush also along the base of Kurt's dick and pump it. He is sure Kurt is going to enjoy it.

And he's right.

Kurt starts shaking in pleasure and when Hunter pulls his hand away from his mouth abruptly to move it down and press his fingers around Kurt's hole, Kurt can't help but throwing a hand into Sebastian's hair to pull him closer and rule the tempo of his hips.

Sebastian leans onto his dick, humming happily around it, pleasantly surprised with Kurt's sex attitude. He takes advantage of the chance and just sucks faster, meeting Kurt's hips and making him feel a warm wave growing into his stomach.

He has to stop though when Hunter presses his free hand on Kurt's back to bend him forward. Kurt groans in complain at the interruption, but he stiffens when Hunter brings his fingers out and pressed the head of cock against his hole.

Kurt feels so amazingly tight as he wraps around Hunter's cock, taking much of his huge erection inside with no complain.

"Fuck, he's so tight, Smythe. You should try too …" He murmurs while he moans, pushing inside Kurt slowly.

Sebastian stands up and looks at Hunter for a few moments, feeling like he's provoking him after he's stopped him from making Kurt come into his mouth. Well, he's not going to just stand there. He steps back for a moment while he unbuttons his own pants and briefs, finally pulling his dick out and pumping it, just a few strokes, before he pushes it against Kurt's lips, since he's now bent perfectly to take it.

"Can you blow my whistle babe …" He hums ironically, pressing the tip of his length against Kurt lips until Kurt opens under the touch. Sebastian stares as he dicks disappears into Kurt's wet mouth with a smug smile on his face.

Kurt groans around his dick when Hunter presses all of his erection inside his body, cursing lowly, and he can't help but roll his wet eyes – both in pleasure and pain – until he is looking into Sebastian's blown ones, as he starts sucking him just like Sebastian ordered.

Sebastian pushes inside his mouth unkindly and jerks his hips back and forward with no hesitation, fucking Kurt's mouth and barely giving him a chance to breathe.

Hunter looks down at Kurt's head shifting and he starts imitating his tempo, out and in of Kurt's body and torturing it at Sebastian's rhythm.

Sebastian moans when he feels Kurt tasting and enjoying his dick like that. He can't help but put a hand through his hair, patting it sweetly.

Kurt goes down on all of his length, leaving it with a _pop_ and stroking it with his hands for a few seconds, before he takes it into his mouth again. This time, Kurt follows Hunter's tempo inside him, making Sebastian's body twist in pleasure.

Sebastian feels his legs getting weak and shaking and he even loses a beat while Kurt's mouth drives him high.

"Oh you're doing so good, gay face …" Sebastian whispers, thrusting his hips towards Kurt's mouth before Kurt pulls off of his dick.

"Do you really have to call me that even while I suck you?" He asks, trying to keep his face far as Sebastian presses on his head to bring him back on his cock. "You like my gay mouth though …"

"Of course." Sebastian murmurs, pushing his hips to Kurt's mouth and desperately trying to get it back on him again.

"You're rude …" Kurt complains when Hunter suddenly spanks his asscheek, making him startle and moan.

"C'mon, Kurt." Hunter whispers lowly behind him, thrusting hard inside him, so much that Kurt has to bite his lower lip to keep from screaming. "It's rude to leave him like this when he's close too …"

Kurt gets distracted for one moment only and then Sebastian is pushing back into his mouth, forcing him to close his eyes on instinct. Sebastian moves his hips as fast as Hunter, just they were doing before Kurt stopped. Kurt is fucking good at this, he would have never thought he'd given him one of the best blowjobs of his life.

"Don't waste your time on useless words …" Sebastian adds, half-closing his eyes and tilting his head back in excitement.

Kurt swallows, trying to keep himself steady as it all gets _faster, harder, better_. Sebastian is throbbing into his mouth, but it's hard to focus when Hunter is fucking him unkindly, so fucking good at satisfying Kurt.

"You're so tight, Kurt …" Hunter murmurs, this time to Kurt himself, "How can you be so fucking tight, you're driving me insane …" He wraps his fingers around the globes of his ass to squeeze it, and then he looks up to Sebastian to make sure he reads on his face the pleasure he is missing out on.

Sebastian listens to him while his dick is sunk into Kurt's mouth and he feels too good to get distracted. Kurt is moving his tongue around him and it makes him shiver while he loses any control he had on his hips and he pushes in until he almost reaches Kurt's throat.

Kurt moans and arches his eyebrows when Mr. Puss mewls from somewhere in the room. He tries to focus on Sebastian's pleasure and avoid the distraction.

Sebastian turns at the sound and sees Mr. Puss wandering over the sofa; which is enough for him to go back to his pleasure. He lets Kurt work with his mouth on him just fine, while Hummel starts feeling a weak pain as Hunter practically abuses his hole to get himself pleasure, faster and steadier, without ever giving a break. And that's what makes Kurt lower a hand between his own thighs. His body is practically shivering with dissatisfaction and he needs to do something about it.

When Sebastian gets sober enough to realize how loud and careless Kurt and Hunter are being now, he presses faster into Kurt's mouth, shivering at how suddenly close he's feeling, maybe because the boys' voices just sounds _so good_ at the moment.

Kurt's hand immediately gets used to Sebastian and Hunter's rhythms as he fists himself and that is sort of creepy: they look like some kind of a sex machine that moves every gear together in perfect synchrony. Kurt has no idea whether he finds this endearing or scary.

Sebastian lets his mouth drop a few _fuckfuckfucks_ out loud as he feels his come starting to spur into Kurt's mouth and he tilts his head until he can practically stare at the way Hunter is working roughly on Kurt's ass.

Kurt closes his eyes, feeling wild and uncontrolled like never before, his mouth still closed on Sebastian as he feels the salty taste of his cum exploding into his mouth. Judging from how frantically Hunter is fucking him now, he must be on the limit too.

Sebastian pushes into Kurt a few times more and then Kurt's hand fastens until he's coming over his own fingers, his lips still parted in front of Sebastian while his eyes go shut in pleasure, his legs shaking with sudden weakness. His hole clenches around Hunter, tightening even more until Hunter is pushing harsh and coming into his body, trying to keep from panting just for the sake of his pride.

Sebastian barely has the time to push once more into Kurt's mouth to make Kurt swallow the last drops of his cum. Kurt keeps his mouth around him even when it's over, while Hunter pushes inside just a little more, riding the orgasm. And then Hunter is laughing.

"I'm glad you came …" He hums allusive to Sebastian, feeling happy and satisfied with the experiment.

Sebastian smirks smugly, freeing his now sensitive cock from Kurt's mouth and bending down to kiss Kurt's lips gently. It's slow and when he pushes his tongue inside, he can still feel his own taste into Kurt's mouth which is amazing. As he does, he also helps Kurt stand up gently, until he is pressed with back on Hunter's chest again. Only this time, Hunter wraps his arms around his waist and kisses the sweated skin of his shoulder tenderly.

Sebastian leans forwards to kiss Kurt again with his tongue, pressing it inside and playing with his own while he moves a hand to stroke over Hunter's hair.

This is the moment when Kurt starts to feel sandwiched – maybe a little late – and he can't help but think he needs some time to breathe and put himself back up after this shocking afternoon. So he pushes them apart, stopping the kiss sequence.

He turns to Sebastian, then to Hunter as he starts putting his briefs and pants back on, a little franticly and adorably blushing.

"You're the leader, you shouldn't … approve on sex in school." He complains, starting to feel his cheeks on fire as he's realizing just now what happened.

Sebastian leans his arms and starts to get dressed too. They all do, slowly. "You didn't like it, Hummel? What's up?" He asks, crossing his arms to his chest. "I really won't believe it."

Kurt bites his lower lip, blushing even more. "I didn't say that, but ..."

"Then it's fine." Hunter cuts him, fixing his pants and the buttons of his shirts. "It was fun."

Sebastian can't help but smirk.

"C'mon, gay face, get dressed and breathe in. Don't waste your breath like that." He snaps, looking at him with lust still filling his eyes.

Kurt winces and finally fixes his blazer too, leaning over the sofa to search for his tie, the one Sebastian threw away.

"You know what, Smythe?" Hunter asks, and he's finally fully dressed. "Maybe Glad You Came wasn't really that bad."

Sebastian grins when he hears the words.

"I knew it." He says victorious. "Though Whistle wasn't bad either." He adds eventually as he buttons the blazer.

Kurt turns to them, looking at both.

"Of course, why not Blackbird?" He rolls his eyes and can't keep a laugh. "All we do is singing about birds and whistles or worse. And then we're surprised that they think this is a gay academy."

He thought he would have felt more uncomfortable when Hunter's arms surround his hips and Sebastian wraps his own around Kurt's neck as Kurt leans to kiss his cheek. But it isn't. It's warm and it makes him feel home. Maybe it's also because of the mewling sound still playing in the background.


End file.
